


The Dinner

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows from What If And Maybe Could Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

Cady is smiling when they finally sit down to dinner, Sharon almost sitting in her lap, nervous. Her voice is soft when she finally speaks. 

“So… Jan, Reggie… what have you two lovebirds been doing….”

Regina’s reply is innocent enough and Janis says nothing to put Sharon off, but the blush in Sharon’s cheek doesn’t fade. Cady smiles then speaks softly. 

“So, no wild monkey sex on the sofa?”

Sharon nearly chokes and Cady instantly pats her back until she’s breathing again. Regina laughs softly. 

“Smooth move dumbass, nearly kill your girl…”

“At least she didn’t knee-cap me.”

Sharon’s reply is whip-quick and Regina flushes, then laughs. 

“Oh she’s gonna fit in just fine…”

Janis smiles as she speaks, offering Sharon a high-five and playfully nudging Regina. Regina laughs slightly again. 

“Always the quiet ones… first Cady steals my man… then dumps him… now Sharon decides to get smart-mouthed.”

Cady gives Regina a warning look, then smirks. 

“Yeah well, Aaron wasn’t right for you… as you figured out when you met Jan… and lord knows he wasn’t right for me…”

“He was an idiot.”

Janis speaks quickly. 

“Unlike Sharon who clearly knows a good thing when it comes running to kiss her…”

“Actually… I kind of… tried to run.”

“So she chased you?”

“I caught her… and she stopped running.”

“Well, it’s hard to say no to you Cady.”

Regina chokes on her drink then, distracting them all, Janis laughing as she pats Regina sharply on the back until she takes a breath. 

“TMI Sharon.”


End file.
